


Everything's Fine

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life doesn't end in Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly Sastiel. Wincestiel if you squint.

"Sam, you need to sleep. I'll be here when you wake." Castiel ruffles the Winchester's hair and whispers soothing words. Sam looks questioningly into his angel’s blue eyes, too tired to form words. But Castiel knows what he’s asking. "Your brother's fine. He's fine." They both know it's a lie, for Dean's broken body is barely a feet from him. Sam smiles weakly, blood rolling down his lip. He can barely keep his eyes open. He knows it's only a matter of time. Castiel smiles down at Sam, carding his weak hands through bloody hair.

"Cas..." Sam tries to say something, _anything_ , but there's too much blood in his mouth. "Shh..." The angel silences the younger Winchester with a soft kiss on his lips, getting Sam's blood on his own. Castiel rests his head on Sam’s forehead, both hands grasping his head. The angel stares back into green brown eyes that he’d grown to love. They're both not looking below Sam's neck, unwilling to see the carnage. "Everything's fine." The angel lies, voice not even cracking, and Sam would laugh at that if he could. For Castiel’s finally learnt to lie properly, so unlike that time before the Winchester gave himself up to the Devil. Their conversation of _“Then humour me.” “Oh. I was supposed to lie. Uh… Sure. They’ll be fine. I…”_ ringing loudly in both their heads. Sam blinks once, twice, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head. The younger hunter opens his eyes, reluctant to let his life go, wanting to see Castiel one final time. Of course, that proves to be too hard for Sam, body already weak and in shock from the huge loss of blood. It’s a slow and long moment before Sam’s heart stops beating, his eyes going dead and slack. Castiel closes the Winchester’s eyelids, and finally kisses Sam's forehead, sending him into the realms of Heaven where he finally meets his brother again.

A tear rolls down the angel’s cheek for however bleak the world might seem now, it’s not the end. It’s just another beginning. He still has some final things to do, like burning both Sam and Dean’s bodies, giving them a proper Hunter’s Funeral Pyre before he can be with the brothers again. Time spent apart from them it might be. But that’s nothing compared to the eternity he’s going to spend with them.


End file.
